


The Boy Next Door

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Fluff, Gerard is actually really creepy, M/M, but in a cute way (if that is possible)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank had been neighbors for 5 years yet neither had spoken to each other once</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Next Door

Gerard and Frank had been neighbors for 5 years yet neither had spoken to each other once. When the 12 year old boy first moved in with his family to the house next door, Gerard had been curious, he had wanted to say hello. He never had many friends as a child, always the quiet kid who was happier reading comic books than playing on an Xbox like any other normal kid, but there was something about young Frank Iero that intrigued him in a way that nobody else did.

It was that awkward age for him, just beginning to start puberty and his hormones were absolutely everywhere, he understood the concept of sexuality but never questioned it until he saw Frank the first time. Gerard firmly believed that it was a phase, that it would pass over time, and for 2 more years he convinced himself that was all it was, but he soon realised that as he got a greater understanding of the world and of himself, that the weird crush he had on Frank was not fading but instead getting stronger and more prominent and it was then that he came to the conclusion that he was in fact very gay.

Gerard would like to say that he could walk up to Frank and just talk to him, they did live next to each other after all, but, unfortunately, Gerard was, and still to this day is, an awkward fuck who could barely get a sentence out to the art shop keeper, let alone the boy he had been hopelessly crushing on for the past two years. Frank was so much cooler and more popular than Gerard was, he had actual friends, unlike Gerard who at that point in his life, seemed to enjoy dressing like a rather pathetic emo with way too eyeliner, so instead of having an actual conversation with Frank like any other normal teenager would, for the next 3 years of his high school life, Gerard settled for rather creepily watching Frank from a distance.

Mikey would simply laugh at him as he gazed at Frank from his bedroom window who would be angrily watering the garden plants or simply just sitting on the grass, listening to music. Gerard wouldn't call himself a  _stalker_ , that would be way too extreme, but he felt pride in himself at the fact that he knew Frank would probably be listening to the Misfits or The Smiths, two bands Gerard could proudly say that he also greatly admired along with the greats such as Smashing Pumpkins and of course David Bowie.

Now at the sad age of 17 years old, Gerard Way still liked Frank Iero and he still watched him in the hallways at school and through his bedroom window. Gerard's love for music had not withered, in fact it had strengthened as he soon discovered he had with a talent for singing on top of his art and he knew that Frank played the guitar and that he played it  _well_ , hearing it being blasted through the walls of the house, much to the dismay of everybody but Gerard and himself.

He didn't like to admit it, knowing he would only sound like a pathetically in love teenage girl (which he kind of was really), but  _sometimes_  he might just daydream about him and Frank being together and he  _might_  have possibly had wet dreams about him when he was 15. It wasn't something he was proud of really, it was incredibly creepy actually, but it was Frank he was talking about and somehow in Gerard's mind, that justified everything.

Gerard always thought that Frank was completely oblivious to his watching; that was what he told himself as he discretely glanced at Frank from the other side of the chemistry classroom anyway, yet it was at that very moment he was caught staring at him by the very person himself. Frank flashed a quick smile at Gerard - it was nothing spectacular, just a quick twitch of the lips before he went back to his work, but it sent Gerard's heartbeat through the roof. He knew he was overreacting to what was probably just a friendly gesture, or so Gerard thought, which is why he got the biggest surprise of his life when Frank, his next door neighbour, the boy he had been crushing on for the past  _five_  years, approached in the hallway him at the end of the tedious lesson.

"Hey Gerard" he called out and Gerard turned around, eyes wide, quicker than Pete when you mention the word pizza. Frank was stood there in front of him, a sheepish smile set onto his face as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh! Frank, um...hi" Gerard flustered in a completely cringeworthy manner, trying to compose himself and hide the grin that wanted form on his lips as he tried not to fuck up spectacularly like he usually did in any social situation, even more so with the fact that this was  _Frank_.

"Hey" he repeated with another quick smile that made Gerard uncomfortable in places it really shouldn't. "I know this is really random because we never really like talk or anything, but seeming as we live next to each other and you seem pretty cool, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school or something." Gerard never took Frank to be a nervous guy; with all his friends (which had long since ditched him by this point, may I add) and popularity, he would have expected him to be the epitome of confidence, yet there he stood, struggling to look at Gerard properly in the eye, settling for staring at his feet instead.

Gerard tried to reply several times, opening and closing his mouth yet no sound came out, instead only achieving to look like a rather pathetic goldfish. Eventually he managed to form a coherent sentence which was something along the lines of an acceptance to Frank's invitation to 'hang out' and he was honestly doing a pretty good job as he was not flailing around on the floor.

"Great, I'll see you later then I guess." Frank smiled up at Gerard and he simply nodded in agreement and watched as Frank walked away from him to his next lesson.

It was only when Frank rounded the corner that Gerard allowed himself to giggle in amazement and excitement, acting more like a loved up teenage girl than what an actual loved up teenage girl probably would act like. He didn't care about the perturbed looks he was receiving from other students in the hallway because this was Frankie and for Gerard it was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but it was made up for by the fluffy awkwardness


End file.
